Past Reunion
by ChL Jemin
Summary: Sungmin tak ingin datang ke acara reuni itu..tapi Choi Siwon memaksa, ia bertemu dengan seseorang..dan semuanya terbongkar, Siwon mengetahuinya.. / KyuMin Fanfiction/GS/Sorry for Typo!/Wanna RnR? Chapter 2 is UP
1. Chapter 1

**FF "PAST REUNION" / CHAPTER 1**

**Main Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Sub Cast:**

**Choi Siwon**

**Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Lee Donghae**

**Pair: **

**KyuMin sligh SiMin, HaeHyuk**

**Leght: Chaptered**

**Genre: Romance, Angst, PG-15 *maybe**

**Disclaimer: I just borrow they're name. but, this story is mine~**

**Summary: **

**Acara reuni, acara yang Sungmin hindari. Kenapa? #BAD SUMMARY-_-**

**Warning: GS, TYPO, EYD tak sesuai yang benar(?). **

**Don't like don't read, arra?!**

**.**

**.**

**Likaa Joy Present**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**OoOo**

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ditangannya sekarang telah terdapat sebuah ah! —_anni_, ada 2 buah undangan reuni SMA nya yang akan digelar 3 hari dari sekarang di pantai _Gwangalli_. Ia kembali menghembuskan nafsnya berat saat melihat fotonya dan teman-temannya saat di SMA 5 tahun yang lalu, yah, sekarang Sungmin sudah menjadi wanita kantoran.

"_Jagiya_?"

Tubuh Sungmin tersentak, dengan cepat ia mendongak dan tersenyum masam saat melihat kekasihnya berdiri diambang pintu ruangannya dengan membawa 2 kaleng coffee ditangannya.

Pria tampan itu segera mendekat dan meletakkan salah satu _coffee_ yang ia beli dan berjalan memutari meja kerja Sungmin hingga sekarang ia ada disamping Sungmin.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya. Ia meletakkan coffeenya diatas meja dan merebut salah satu undangan reuni SMA atas namanya.

"Reuni? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Ah~ aku merindukan mereka, kau datang kan, _Jagi_?"

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan sudah sibuk dengan urusan kantornya yang memang membanjir diawal minggu. Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Hei, tak usah sok sibuk begitu, _Jagi_~" Pria itu terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang merona karena ketauan sok sibuk dan sok mengerjakan document penting kantornya.

Sungmin menyerah, gadis itu menyingkirkan jari-jari tangannya yang semula berada diatas keyboard laptopnya menjadi terhubung satu sama lain.

"_Molla_, aku sibuk. Dan hari Rabu aku ada rapat. Kau pergi sendiri saja, Siwon-_ah_" Ujar Sungmin pelan sambil memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut sakit karena memikirkan acara reuni SMA yang digelar mendadak itu.

Sungguh, rasanya Sungmin ingin mengutuk siapa yang membuat acara ini! —_okay_! Abaikan

"Aku tau kau ada rapat, tapi rapatmu pagi, _Sayang_. Sedangkan reuni kita malam, dan lagi..bukankah pantai _Gwangalli_ adalah tempat favoritmu? Kenapa kau menolak? Apa ada alasan lain dibalik kenapa kau menolak ikut?" Tanya Siwon bertubi-tubi, membuat Sungmin bungkam seketika.

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya, ia memutar kursinya hingga sekarang ia menghadap kearah Siwon yang kini berwajah kurang bersahabat.

"_Anniya_, bukan begitu maksudku. aku— hah! Baiklah akan aku fikirkan lagi nanti. Sekarang, bagaimana kalau makan siang bersama, _hmm_?"

Sungmin mengerling nakal kearah Siwon dan menaik turunkan alisnya, mencoba menggoda pria tampan yang akan menjadi calon suaminya itu. Siwon tertawa, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut baik oleh Sungmin.

**oOoO**

"_Min_" panggil Siwon lembut.

Sungmin berdehem singkat menanggapinya, sekarang mereka tengah berada di kantin kantor Sungmin untuk makan siang bersama.

"_Umma_ menelfonku kemarin malam, katanya dia merindukanmu" ujar Siwon sambil memutar pipet yang terhubung dengan orange jus yang ia pesan.

Sungmin diam beberapa saat, kemudian ia melepaskan sumpitnya dan mengusap wajahnya gusar. Ia tau kenapa Ibu Siwon ingin bertemu dengannya, mengenai pernikahan mereka, yeah.. pernikahan.

"Apa katanya?" Sungmin akhirnya membuka suara, setelah hampir 1 menit ia bungkam karena memikirkan pernikahannya dengan Siwon yang—mungkin— akan segera dilaksanakan.

"Dia hanya merindukanmu, begitu juga Jiwon. Mereka hanya merindukanmu, _Min_. mereka tak ingin apa-apa lagi, hanya melihat atau berbicara denganmu sebentar" jawab Siwon sedikit lirih. Pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi tempatnya duduk.

Sungmin terlihat diam saat ia mendengar ucapan Siwon, ia tau Siwon berbohong. Tak mungkin _Umma_ Siwon menghubungi Siwon hanya karena ia merindukan Sungmin —tidak mungkin.

"Aku tau, tak usah ditutup-tutupi, Siwon-_ah_. Katakan saja yang sebenarnya" suruh Sungmin mutlak. Siwon mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Sungmin yang terlihat ragu namun bersungguh-sungguh secara bersamaan.

"Seperti biasa, _Umma_ bertanya tentang pernikahan—"

Wajah Sungmin jadi frustasi. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"—aku sudah katakan, kau..belum siap" lanjut Siwon cepat. Sungmin segera mendongak, entah kenapa rasanya benar-benar lega dalam hatinya karena ucapan Siwon.

**OoOo**

'_Kau akan datang kan, Min?'_

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran sofa di apartemennya, baru saja ia sampai di Apartemen, bunyi ponselnya benar-benar mengganggunya dan Eunhyuklah yang menghubunginya, sahabat baik Sungmin yang kini tinggal di Mokpo, bersama suaminya, Lee Donghae yang juga merupakan teman Sungmin semasa SMA.

"Aku tak tau, Hyukkie-_ah_. Aku masih belum siap bertemu dengannya"

Sungmin mendengar helaan nafas dari ujung sana.

'_Aku tau, aku mengerti maksudmu. Ayolah, kau akan menikah dengan Siwon, kau—'_

"Aku tau, Hyukkie~!"

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi. Suara dan nada Sungmin benar-benar menggambarkan bahwa gadis itu serius dengan pengucapannya.

'_Terserah kau saja, jangan sampai kau membuat kesalahan yang fatal. Fikirkan itu baik-baik, Min'_

"Terimakasih, Hyukkie"

**OoOo**

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Pagi ini ia ada rapat di Busan bersama dengan Siwon. Gadis itu tengah menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sungmin menggulung rambutnya tinggi, membuat beberapa anak rambut yang tak terikat menjuntai jatuh ke wajah Sungmin, menambah kesan cantik pada diri Sungmin.

Gadis itu kembali menghela nafas. Ia memikirkan acara reuni yang akan digelar 2 hari dari sekarang, dan parahnya..ia masih belum dapat memikirkan, apa dia harus ikut atau tidak.

'_**Cklek'**_

"_Jagi_? Kau lama sekali"

Sungmin tersentak sedikit, ia melirik bayangan Siwon yang terpantul dari cerminnya. Sungmin tersenyum kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf, aku hanya sedang bingung menata rambutku tadi" gurau Sungmin sambil tertawa. Ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan mengambil _han_d_bag_ pink yang akan ia bawa.

"Aku lebih suka melihat rambutmu diikat kucir kuda, _Jagi_, itu lebih sexy~" bisik Siwon seduktif ditelinga Sungmin.

Gadis itu terbelak dan memukul lengan Siwon keras, membuat pria kekar itu meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit!" lirih Siwon sambil mengusap lengannya yang berdenyut sakit. Hei..jangan lupakan bahwa Sungmin adalah pemegang sabuk hitam _taekwondo_ sama sepertinya.

"Siapa suruh kau berbicara mesum seperti itu, heh? Sudahlah! Ayo kita berangkat"

Sungmin segera beranjak dari tempatnya, ia meninggalkan Siwon yang tanpa ia ketahui tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman yang amat tipis. Seperti senyuman miris.

**OoOo**

"_Min_"

Sungmin menoleh kekiri, tepat kearah Siwon yang sedang mengemudikan _Audi_ hitam nya. Sungmin tak menjawab, hanya menoleh dan memandang Siwon dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau masih ingat Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada rendah. Sungmin tercekat mendengar nama yang disebutkan Siwon. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan bergumam singkat.

"Memang kenapa dengan _magnae_ bodoh itu? Ah! Aku ingat kejahilannya~" balas Sungmin tanpa menatap Siwon. Pria itu tertawa, yah..Cho Kyuhyun. Pria termuda yang menjadi satu angkatan dengan mereka dulu karena kadar otak Kyuhyun yang diatas rata-rata hingga ia bisa masuk kelas XII disaat umurnya masih 16 tahun.

"Kemarin aku menghubunginya, dia bilang dia rindu pada Donghae, Hyukkie, aku dan—kau"

"Benarkah? wahh~ tumben sekali dia bilang begitu. Haha"

Siwon menoleh kearah Sungmin yang masih saja menoleh keluar jendela mobil Siwon.

'_Aku tau..Min'_

**OoOo**

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Choi Siwon imnida, dia calon— ah, kekasihku..Lee Sungmin"

Mereka membungkuk bersamaan dihadapan seorang pria paruh baya yang akan menjadi _clien_-nya hari ini. Pria itu tampak tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Kekasihmu canti dan manis. Beruntung kau bisa mendapatkannya" ujar Pria paruh baya itu sambil tersenyum —lagi—.

Sungmin menunduk gugup. Bukan karena ucapan pria paruh baya itu. Tapi ucapan Siwon yang memperkenalkannya bukan sebagai calon istri. Tapi kekasih. Entah apa maksud pria itu meralat ucapannya tadi.

"_Gamsahamnida_" ujar Siwon sopan. Ia menarik tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya lembut. Membuat beberapa orang disana bersorak karena keberanian Siwon.

Mereka memasuki ruangan rapat secara bertahap, hingga diakhiri dengan Siwon dan Sungmin.

**OoOo**

Sungmin menutup pintu mobil Siwon pelan. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi mobil Siwon. Gadis itu kembali menghela nafas, kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak. Rapat hari ini benar-benar mengesalkan, untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin mendapatkan pekerjaan berupa rapat direksi hingga lebih dari 12 jam!

_Oh_.._God_! bisa bayangkan bagaimana lelahnya Sungmin? Untung saja ia tak membawa mobil sendiri, jika ia bawa. Ia tak tau apakah ia akan selamat sampai di Seoul.

"Kau lelah sekali eoh? Tadi Minji _Noona_ menghubungiku, katanya Rapat besok ditunda. Kau bisa bersantai, _Jagi_"

Sungmin membuka matanya, ia melirik Siwon yang tampak tengah memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin lemah. Sepertinya matanya sudah tak sanggup terbuka sekarang ini, walau masih jam 9 malam.

"_Hmm_..kau bisa istirahat. Kalau sudah sampai Seoul, akan aku bangunkan" ujar Siwon sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Sungmin tak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih menyamankan tempatnya dan menutup matanya.

**OoOo**

_**Drrtt…Drrtt**_

Getaran ponsel Sungmin yang terletak diatas meja tampaknya mengusik Sungmin yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Gadis itu melenguh tak suka dan meraba meja nakas didalam kamarnya. Sepertinya ia belum sadar bahwa ia sudah ada didalam apartemennya sekarang ini.

"Ngghh~ Hall—loh?"

'_YA! Kenapa kau mendesah seperti itu?! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?!'_

Sungmin menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga kanannya. Gadis itu menggerutu dengan keadaan tak sadar—ah~ setengah sadar maksudnya.

"Apaahh? Siapahh?"

Sungmin kembali bergumam tak jelas. Gadis itu tampak lelah dan malas membuka matanya.

'_SUNGMIN!'_

Tubuh Sungmin tersentak terkejut. Dengan gelagapan gadis itu membanting ponselnya dan berlari terbirit-birit kedalam kamar mandi.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia termenung. Ia menatap bingung kearah kamar mandinya dan menatap keluar kamar mandi.

"Aku diapartemen? Siapa yang membawaku kemari? Seingatku aku sedang ada di Busan dan—Ah! Siwon?!"

**OoOo**

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sejak Siwon datang 20 menit yang lalu, pria kekar itu sibuk berkeliling apartemen Sungmin karena suara yang dikira Siwon—ehem desahan tadi membuat pria kekar itu tak segan mengobrak-abrik semua isi apartemen Sungmin.

"_MIN_!"

Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju kamarnya dan tercengang saat melihat kamarnya yang sudah hancur berantakan bak kapal pecah yang ia duga adalah kesalahan Siwon—memang—.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau mengobrak-abrik isi kamarku?! Sudah aku katakan tadi! Aku baru bangun dan apa katamu tadi? Desahan? Kau fikir aku wanita seperti apa?"

Sungmin menghentikan pergerakan tangan Siwon yang mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya. Gadis itu menggeram marah. Ia menarik baju Siwon membuat jas mahal itu robek dibagian punggungnya.

Siwon berhenti, ia menoleh kebelakang dan terhenyak saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah menahan amarah. Siwon terdiam beberapa saat kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya.

'_Oh Tuhan..apa yang aku lakukan?'_

Siwon menyesal. Ya, sangat menyesal. Bagaimana mungkin dia menuduh Sungmin yang notabenenya adalah kekasihnya melakukan hal yang—_ehem_, Siwon anggap salah.

"_Min_, Maaf—"

"Keluarlah, aku akan membersihkan semua apartemenku"

Sungmin berucap pelan. Gadis itu mulai memungut semua pakaiannya yang tampak kusut dan acak-acakan diatas lantai kayu kamarnya.

"_Min_—"

"—Keluar, Siwon-ah..aku mohon"

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi. Jika sudah begini, Sungmin akan sulit menerimanya sebagai calon Suami. Ya, itu memang sudah terjadi bukan? —_oops_!

"Aku akan datang jam 6 Sore, _jagi_. Kita beli baju untuk besok"

Sungmin tak menjawab, gadis itu memilih diam dan melipat kembali baju-bajunya yang kusut tak berbentuk.

**OoOo**

Siwon mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Bagaimanapun disini ia yang salah. Bagaimana mungkin Siwon menuduh Sungmin berbuat yang tidak-tidak?

_Ck!_

"Sungmin akan semakin membenciku. Aku yakin itu.."

**TBC**

**Ps:**

**Cerita ini ****Ter-inspirasi dari salah satu **_**page**_** yang lagi publish Romance Story(?) dan mungkin ada yang pernah baca, temasuk saya^^. **_**So**_**, jangan heran kalau cerita ini agak nggak asing XD . Pas baca tiba-tiba otak langsung konek ke KyuMin dan berhasil-lah saya ciptakan cerita ini. Ada beberapa bagian yang saya ciptakan sendiri sesuai fikiran saya xD .**


	2. Chapter 2

**FF "PAST REUNION" / CHAPTER 2**

**Main Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Sub Cast:**

**Choi Siwon**

**Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Lee Donghae**

**Pair: **

**KyuMin sligh SiMin, HaeHyuk**

**Leght: Chaptered**

**Genre: Romance, Angst, PG-15 *maybe**

**Disclaimer: I just borrow they're name. but, this story is mine~**

**Summary: **

**Acara reuni, acara yang Sungmin hindari. Kenapa? #BAD SUMMARY-_-**

**Warning: GS, TYPO, EYD tak sesuai yang benar(?). **

**Don't like don't read, arra?!**

**.**

**.**

**Likaa Joy Present**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**OoOo**

Sungmin melipat baju terakhir yang berserakan diatas lantai kayunya tadi. Gadis manis itu sesekali menghela nafas dan menghapus air matanya. Ia menangis bukan karena Siwon, tapi karena pria itu..pria yang sudah mengambil hatinya sejak mereka masih dikelas 1 SMA.

Sungmin belum siap..ia sangat tak siap jika ia harus dipertemukan dengan Pria itu besok malam. Apakah Sungmin harus kabur? Atau pura-pura sakit agar Siwon tak bisa memaksanya ikut ke Busan?

Sungmin menggeleng, ia tak mungkin membuat semua sahabatnya kecewa karena ia tak datang dengan alasan tak ingin bertemu dengan salah satu teman mereka yang menjabat sebagai musuh atau bahkan orang yang benar-benar ingin Sungmin benci.

'_Aku tak bisa!'_ jerit Sungmin dalam hati saat pemikiran terakhir untuk membenci sosok itu bergelirya dipikirannya. Gadis itu menunduk,ia benar-benar dalam keadaan mood yang luar biasa buruk hari ini. Apalagi besok!

"Haahh~! semoga besok ban mobil Siwon tiba-tiba kempes ditengah jalan dan aku batal datang kesana" doa Sungmin. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya setelah melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 sore. Begitu lamanya ia melipat pakaian dan membersihkan kamarnya yang sudah dihancurkan Siwon beberapa jam yang lalu.

**OoOo**

"_Jagi_, kau masih marah?"

Sungmin mendenguskan nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sekarang ia dan Siwon masih berada didalam mobil untuk menuju ke salah satu butik terkenal yang akan menjadi tempat buruan Siwon untuk mencarikannya gaun dan mencari tuxedo khusus untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan entah pertanyaan yang keberapa yang sudah dilontarkan Siwon pada Sungmin dengan subjek yang sama.

"Tidak. Hanya sedikit kesal pada sifatmu tadi" balas Sungmin datar.

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya. Pria itu kembali menatap lurus kejalanan. Sepertinya hubungan mereka tak akan bertahan lama. Dan ini karena kebodohan Siwon yang menuduh Sungmin berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

**OoOo**

Sungmin menatap kagum keseluruh butik yang ada dihadapannya ini. Beberapa dari tempat ini dilapisi emas yang Sungmin kira harganya sangat mahal. Bahkan tempat ini sangat luas! Lebih luas dari kebun Sungmin yang ada dirumahnya. _Okay_ abaikan perkiraan Sungmin yang tak masuk akal itu.

"Kau bisa memilih baju mana yang akan kau pakai. Aku akan menemui salah satu desainer disini dulu" ujar Siwon menyentakkan lamunan Sungmin. Gadis itu mengangguk dalam diam dan membiarkan Siwon berjalan menjauhinya. Sementara ia berjalan menuju kearah salah satu manekin yang memperlihatkan sebuah dress pink sepanjang mata kaki dengan sebuah kain tipis yang ada dipundaknya.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Baju ini benar-benar menarik baginya. Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya. Gadis itu menyentuh kain halus yang sepertinya adalah kain sutera. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Ia memutari manekin itu dan menemukan harga disana. Dengan penasaran Sungmin manatapnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia terlonjak dan berdiri menjauh dari manekin itu.

'_Hanya dress yang aku anggap simple ini harganya 30 juta Won?'_ batin Sungmin meringis. Gadis itu menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia bermimpi bisa mempunyai dress yang menurutnya indah itu.

Sungmin segera menjauh. Kali ini ia berniat melihat sepatu dan beberapa pakaian yang memang ia lewati.

Sungmin berhenti berjalan saat matanya menatap sebuah high heels yang berada didalam sebuah kaca bening. Kembali lagi ia berdecak kagum. Orang yang bagaimana bisa membuat heels sebagus ini?

"Tapi..kenapa hanya satu? Apa pasanganya hilang? Sayang sekali" gumam Sungmin. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya. Untuk pertama kali ia benar-benar ingin memiliki dress, heels, dan tas serba pink. Entahlah..

Sungmin kembali berjalan. Kali ini ia berjalan menuju tempat tas atau _handbag_. Gadis itu menatap sekitar dan matanya terpaku pada sebuah tas manis berwarna hitam. Sungmin segera mendekat meraih tas itu dan menatap harganya.

"_Whaatt_?!" Reflek Sungmin terpekik dan meletakkan kembali tas mahal itu. Bagaimana mungkin hanya sebuah tas berharga 25 juta Won?!

"Oh Tuhan..andai saja aku benar-benar kaya" kata Sungmin sambil meringis. Sepertinya butik ini tak cocok untuk orang selevel Sungmin. Level Siwon? Sepertinya ini butik yang cocok untuknya. Hah~. Mengenai Siwon..sebenarnya dimana pria itu? Kenapa lama sekali?

Baru saja Sungmin berniat mengeluarkan ponselnya, sosok jangkung itu keluar dari sebuah ruangan dan berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan Senyuman menawan yang terkembang dibibir tipisnya. Membuat alis Sungmin terangkat tak mengerti.

"Apa?" Tanya Sungmin ketus. Sontak senyum Siwon hilang digantikan dengan wajah yang menurut Sungmin benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kau sudah selesai memilih? Yang mana yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Siwon. Sungmin melirik dress yang ia kagumi. Namun sedetik kemudian gadis itu menggeleng. Dan tersenyum.

"Tak ada..aku ingin menggunakan dress koleksiku saja. Ayo pulang sebelum kau bangkrut jika membawaku kemari" canda Sungmin diiringi tawaan kelinci khasnya. Ia menarik tangan Siwon dan menarik pria itu guna keluar dari sini.

"Kau yakin? Disini banyak dress cantik berwarna pink, _Jagi_. Kau tak akan menyesal?" Tanya Siwon memastikan sekali lagi. Sungmin terdiam, namun tetap menarik tangan Siwon menjauh.

"Ya…aku yakin" gumam Sungmin nyaris tak terdengar. Siwon megangkat bahunya, namun sedetik kemudian pria itu tersenyum manis.

'_Untuk terakhir kalinya Min. untukmu..aku sanggup'_

**OoOo**

Sungmin sampai di gedung apartemennya tepat pukul 8 malam. Setelah beberapa menit menempuh perjalanan, tiba-tiba Siwon mengajaknya kencan dan makan malam romantic. Entah kenapa sikap Siwon benar-benar berbeda hari ini. Penuh perhatian dan penuh kejutan yang tak terduga.

"Kau mau masuk? Aku buatkan kopi kalau kau mau" kata Sungmin saat mereka sudah berada didepan pintu apartemen Sungmin.

Siwon sedikit berfikir, kemudian mengangguk dan ikut masuk kedalam apartemen yang sudah ia kunjungi selama 5 tahun terakhir ini.

"Aku harap besok— _OMONA_! Kotak apa ini?!" teriak Sungmin tak percaya saat melihat sebuah kotak besar yang ada didalam apartemennya. Seingatnya ia tak pernah meletakkan kotak sebesar ini disini.

"Dari Siapa _Min_?" Tanya Siwon yang ikut duduk dilantai bersama Sungmin dengan memandangi sebuah kotak yang besarnya nyaris menyamai tubuh Sungmin yang begitu mungil.

"Tak tau..tak ada alamat ataupun nama pengirim. Sepertinya orang dalam karena paket ini bisa masuk kemari" ujar Sungmin sambil membuka kotak itu perlahan. Ia memejamkan matanya, takut bahwa didalam kotak ini ada bom yang bisa meluluh lantahkan apartemen mewah ini.

"_Huh_?"

Sungmin menatap Siwon dalam. Gadis itu bergerak menuju Siwon dan memukul lengan pria itu keras. Membuat Siwon mengaduh dalam senyumannya.

Sungmin menangis. Ia tak mungkin bisa mengembalikan semua yang Siwon berikan.

"Hiks..aku bilang jangan dibelikan hiks.. ini mahal kau tau?"

Siwon tertawa. Kemudian bergerak memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar karena tangisannya.

"Itu hadiah untukmu..karena kau mau bersamaku selama 5 tahun terakhir ini" gumam Siwon lembut ditelinga Sungmin. Tubuh gadis itu menegang. Jangan katakan—

"Kau…mau kita berpisah?"

"_Aniya_! Bukan itu maksudku..hanya saja—"

"Terimakasih"

Siwon tersenyum. Kemudian mengangguk Singkat. Setidaknya semua yang ia lakukan ini benar adanya. Dan Siwon yakin ini yang terbaik.

'_Saranghae..Sungmin-ah'_

**OoOo**

Sungmin menatap dress pink yang tergantung dilemarinya. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya dan bergerak menuju kearah dress itu. Kedua tangannya terulur guna menyentuh dress itu. Ia membelainya lembut, seolah dress itu adalah pakaian yang paling mahal dan hanya ada satu didunia ini.

"Dia bahkan rela menghabiskan uangnya hampir 100 juta Won hanya untuk membelikanku dress, sepatu, dan juga tas. Apa aku begitu jahat sampai aku tak bisa mencintainya?" gumam Sungmin ditengah kesendirian.

Gadis itu tersenyum miris. Ya, Sungmin sejujurnya tak mencintai Siwon. Ia menyukai Siwon. Hanya saja rasa suka Sungmin pada Siwon itu bukan rasa suka terhadap laki-laki. Tapi sahabat.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Kemudian menutup pintu lemari putihnya dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya yang langsung menghadap kearah jalanan yang masih saja ramai. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

"Aku harap besok keadaanku memburuk. Tapi—" Sungmin berhenti berbicara. Gadis itu mendongak memandang awan hitam yang lewat diatasnya.

"—aku bisa begitu kejam hanya karena sebuah cinta dan… hah~ aku rasa datang kesana tak ada salahnya"

**OoOo**

'_Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memutuskan?'_

Sungmin memindahkan ponselnya ke telinga kiri. Gadis itu mengangguk singkat. Dan meraih sebuah piring untuk ia letakkan pancake yang ia buat untuk sarapan pagi.

"Sudah, Hyukkie-_ya_. Aku akan datang, kau tunggu saja" jawab Sungmin.

Gadis itu duduk di kursi meja makan dengan tetap memegang ponsel pinknya yang terhubung dengan Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sudah bersiap-siap ke Seoul. Karena Sungmin mendengar suara grasak-grusuk tak jelas dari sana.

'_Baguslah..bagaimana dengan Siwon? Kalian baik-baik saja— Ya! Hae-ah! Pakaianku jangan_ _diletakkan sembarangan!'_

Sungmin tertawa. Ternyata sifat Donghae masih seperti saat SMA dulu. Jahil.

Jahil?

Sungmin terdiam. Gadis itu menghela nafas. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berfikiran tentang Jahil hari ini?

'_Min? kau masih disana?'_

"Ah! Iya, apa kau akan segera berangkat ke Seoul? Kau akan tinggal dirumah Lee _Umma_?"

'_Hm..aku akan tinggal dirumah Umma sementara. Lagipula Donghae juga merindukan Umma'_ jawab Eunhyuk dari sana.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Yasudah, aku mau sarapan. Bye Hyukkie"

'_Bye'_

**OoOo**

Sungmin menatap jam dinding. Gadis itu mengigit kukunya gugup. Kenapa jam itu bisa berjalan cepat hari ini? Sudah jam 3 sore dan ia sama sekali belum mempersiapkan diri! Sementara perjalanan menuju ke Busan bisa dibilang 1 jam penuh! Itupun jika tak macet, jika macet? Oh!

_**Drrtt..Drrtt**_

Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Gadis itu melirik resah ponselnya yang sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lega saat melihat nama Siwon yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

"Yoboseyo?"

'_Kau sudah siap?'_

"Mwo?! Aku saja belum mandi!'

'_Aish! Cepatlah~! kau ini malas sekali!'_

"_YA_!"

**OoOo**

Sungmin memandang dirinya dipantulan cermin. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ia tampak begitu elegant dengan pakaian yang diberikan oleh Siwon kemarin. Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia berjalan kearah kotak sepatu dan memakai sepatu pink yang ia kagumi itu.

"Aku rasa ini yang terbaik. Aku akan bertemu dengannya..sebelum aku resmi menjadi Nyonya Muda Choi" gumam Sungmin menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati ranjangnya dan mengambil tas yang juga diberikan oleh Siwon kemarin.

Saat Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya, Siwon sudah berdiri disana. Pria itu mendongak saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dan lihatlah ekspresi Siwon saat ini.

Pria kekar itu menatap Sungmin tanpa berkedip, ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan matanya membelak tak percaya.

"S-Sungminnie?"

Alis Sungmin terangkat sempurna. Kenapa? Apa dandanannya salah? Atau model rambutnya tak cocok dengan model pakaian dan sepatu yang ia kenakan?

"Apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan riasanku? Kau mau menungguku lagi? Aku—"

"_Aniya_! Kau tampak err— mempesona kau tau?"

Sungmin tersenyum malu. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Siwon yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sungmin.

"_Are you ready, Miss Sungmin_?"

Sungmin tertawa kecil. Ia menggenggam tangan Siwon lebih erat kemudian mengangguk singkat.

"_C'mon~_"

**OoOo**

Pria itu meneguk wine yang baru saja ia pesan. Sambil meneguk wine itu, mata pria itu mengedar keseluruh ruangan. Namun ia tak menemukan gadis itu, gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya namun ia lepas begitu saja saat itu.

"Dia tak datang?" Tanya Pria itu pada pria lainnya yang kebetulan duduk disebelahnya. Tanpa menoleh, Pria itu meletakkan minuman berwarna merah pekat itu.

"Hyukkie bilang dia datang. Kau tenang saja, apa kau begitu merindukan _Noona_-mu itu eoh?" Tanya Pria lainnya. Pria yang tadinya bertanya itu menghembuskan nafasnya. Apakah ia harus jujur bahwa ia begitu merindukan Sosok itu?

"Bukan Begitu, Hae-_ah_! Hanya saja—"

"_YA_! Harusnya kau memanggilku _Hyung_! Dasar _maknae_ tak tau diri!" potong pria itu yang sebenarnya adalah Donghae. Pria lainnya yang dipanggil maknae hanya tertawa dan kembali meneguk wine yang sempat ia letakkan.

"Iya, _Hyung_.."

"Mereka belum datang, haish! Kalau benar dia tak jadi datang aku akan memporak-porandakan apartemen gadis kelinci itu!"

Kedua pria dewasa itu menoleh serempak kearah Eunhyuk yang tampak mendumel dan bergumam entah apa itu. Gadis ber-_gummy_ _smile_ itu sesekali menatap jam yang sudah pukul 7 malam dan kembali menatap pintu masuk yang belum tertutup.

"Kau berlebihan, _Noona_" cibir pria itu. Eunhyuk mendelik kesal. Gadis bergaun hijau itu mendekat kearah pria itu dan memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun mendesis, kemudian kembali mencibir Eunhyuk yang dengan teganya memukul kepalanya hingga membuat rambut coklat agak ikalnya berantakan.

"Hay~ selamat malam Alumni SMA International Seoul~!"

Mereka bertiga sontak menoleh kearah panggung. Tepat dimana seorang pria berwajah tampan yang dulu menjabat sebagai wakil Osis berdiri disana sambil memegang sebuah mic.

"Acara akan dimulai, _So~ Close the door, please_"

Eunhyuk menoleh gugup kearah pintu. Sedikit lagi pintu itu akan ditutup. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Sungmin dan Siwon tak datang.

"Okay~! Sekarang kit—"

"Maaf kami terlambat"

Semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu menoleh. Dan kemudian terdengar decakan kagum yang terlontar dari bibir mereka tanpa sadar. Disana mereka seperti melihat seorang pangeran dan putri yang baru saja datang dari kerajaan.

"Yeaah! Choi Siwon dan kekasihnya! Ah~! Apa aku harus memanggilnya…Choi Sungmin?"

Dan salah satu dari mereka merasa tercekat dengan panggilan itu.

**OoOo**

"Aku kira kau tak datang! Hampir saja aku akan merobohkan apartemenmu tadi" ujar Eunhyuk sambil memeluk Sungmin semakin erat. Gadis itu tertawa, kemudian memukul lembut punggung Eunhyuk yang dilapisi gaun hijau. Sementara para pria saling menyapa disebelah mereka.

"Aku tak mungkin melanggar janjiku, Hyukkie" balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kearah Sungmin yang tampak benar-benar mempesona malam ini.

"_Wow_! Beginikah kehidupanmu sebagai Nyonya Choi?" Tanya Eunhyuk kagum.

Sungmin mendelik, gadis itu memukul lengan Eunhyuk sambil melirik salah satu pria yang menatap kearahnya.

"Kau berlebihan, Hyukkie!"

Eunhyuk tertawa puas. Ia tak memperhatikan raut wajah Sungmin yang begitu menderita didepannya.

"Aku ingin ke pantai. Aku merasa bosan disini" ujar Sungmin pelan. Eunhyuk menghentikan tawaannya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum maklum.

"Yasudah..katakan pada Siwon, minta izinlah padanya"

**OoOo**

Sungmin melepaskan higheels pinknya dan menentengnya ditangan kanan. Gadis itu berjalan pelan menyusuri pantai _Gwangalli_ yang menjadi pantai favoritnya ini. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil menatap jejak kakinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _Noona_?"

Sungmin tercekat. Gadis itu segera mendongak dan matanya melebar saat melihat pria itu berdiri didepannya. Pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya, namun dengan segala kebodohannya ia menyerahkan Sungmin begitu saja pada Siwon.

"Baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu, _Kyu_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia menyamai langkah Sungmin yang terus saja ingin menyusuri pantai ini.

"Tak baik setelah berpisah denganmu" balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Gejolak rasa sakit kini mulai ia rasakan, semua bercampur jadi satu. Sedih, bahagia, kecewa, marah, rindu dan— cinta.

"Kenapa kau keluar? Aku akan masuk—"

"Kita perlu bicara, _Noona_"

"Tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan"

Sungmin segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia melangkah perlahan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tampak memandangnya frustasi.

"_Ming_"

Sungmin terdiam. Panggilan itu. Hah~ betapa ia merindukan panggilan Khusus dari Kyuhyun untuknya. Kyuhyun segera mendekat, ia memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Maaf..maafkan aku, Sungmin-_ah_"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan air mata yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan berjatuhan karena ulah pria ini. Pria yang bahkan ia cintai sampai detik ini.

"Kau— bodoh! Kau bodoh, _Kyu_!"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya di pinggang Sungmin. Membuat gadis itu tak kuasa menahan tangisannya.

"Hiks! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku! Aku bukan Sungmin yang dulu yang selalu berharap kau mencintaiku! Aku bukan Sungmin yang selalu berharap pada seorang pengecut sepertimu! Lepaskan!"

Sungmin bergerak-gerak dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Mencoba untuk membuat dekapan hangat itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tak bergeming. Pria itu terus memeluk Sungmin.

"Aku memang bodoh, _Ming_. Aku memang pengecut. Pukulah aku.. aku—"

'_**PLAK'**_

Kyuhyun memegang pipinya yang terasa memanas karena pukulan Sungmin. Ia mendongak, menatap Sungmin yang tampak terus menangis dengan napas yang tak teratur.

"_Ming_, aku menyesal—"

"Untuk apa kau menyesal sekarang? Kau terlambat, _Kyu_! Kau terlambat! Aku akan segera menikah dengan Siwon. Kau tak—"

'_**Grep'**_

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat aroma _mint_ itu kembali memasuki indra penciumannya. Kyuhyun memeluknya erat. Menyembunyikan raut wajah yang tampak tersiksa itu.

"Aku menyesal _Ming_, sungguh. Dengan bodohnya aku memberikanmu pada Siwon. Dengan bodohnya aku membiarkan aku tersakiti. Dengan bodohnya aku membiarkanmu sakit selama bertahun-tahun"

"Hiks..kau bodoh! Kyuhyun bodoh!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat merasakan lengan Sungmin membalas pelukannya dan memukul punggungnya kecil. Sementara kepala gadis itu bersandar di dada Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin-_ah_"

"A-aku juga. T-tapi aku—"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Sungmin segera mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh. Ia menoleh kearah kanan dan wajahnya sontak menjadi pucat pasi.

"S-Siwon"

**OoOo**

Siwon menatap geram kearah Kyuhyun yang beraninya memeluk Sungmin dan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai calon istrinya. Siwon bergerak maju. Pria itu mengangkat tangannya dan memukul telak ke pipi Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terpekik. Dengan cepat ia berlari kearah Kyuhyun yang tersungkur di pasir pantai.

"Minggir! Jangan halangi aku, Sungmin!"

Sungmin tak menjawab, gadis itu terisak dan membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Sungmin.

"Menjijikkan! Apa ini yang kau bilang persahabatan? Kau merebut calon istriku, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Aku yang lebih dulu mencintainya, Choi Siwon" balas Kyuhyun tenang. Siwon menggeram. Sekali lagi ia mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan melepaskan bogem mentah dipipi Kyuhyun. Membuat sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Siwon hentikan! Aku mohon hentikan!"

Siwon mendencih mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Pria itu menoleh kearah Sungmin yang tampak jatuh terduduk diatas pasir.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini, _Min_?"

"Hiks..maafkan aku. A-aku mencintai Kyuhyun hiks.. maafkan aku, Siwon-_ah_"

"_Ming_"

"A-aku tak bisa melupakannya hiks..makanya aku menolak datang kemari— dan hiks..dan aku ingin keluar dari gedung itu agar tak bertemu Kyuhyun"

Siwon memejamkan matanya. Pria itu mengontrol emosinya agar tak meledak dihadapan gadis yang ia cintai ini.

"Maafkan aku, Siwon _Hyung_" lanjut Kyuhyun. Ia merangkak mendekati Sungmin yang masih saja menangis terisak didepannya.

"Hah~ aku tau ini pasti akan terjadi. Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun—"

"Kalau sampai kau membuat Sungmin menangis. Aku tak akan segan mengambilnya lagi darimu"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terbelak. Keduanya mendongak dan menatap wajah Siwon yang tersenyum manis kearah mereka.

"A-apa?"

"Haha..kau fikir aku tak tau? Aku tau sejak dulu bahwa kau mencintai Kyuhyun. Haah~ sepertinya aku tak rugi mengeluarkan uang 85 Juta Won untuk hadiah pernikahan kalian"

Sungmin terbelak terkejut. Gadis itu perlahan bangkit dan berjalan kearah Siwon yang masih saja tersenyum menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Siwon-_ah_?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada bergetar. Siwon tertwa. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin dan mengelus punggungnya lembut.

"Baju, sepatu, dan tas itu aku berikan khusus untukmu. Sebagai hadiah pernikahan dariku. Menikahlah dengan Kyuhyun dan bahagialah untukku, Sungmin-_ah_. Aku akan ke Amerika, belajar bisnis dan aku sudah katakan pada _Umma_ bahwa pernikahan kita dibatalkan. Cukup susah meyakini mereka, tapi aku yakin..Kyuhyunlah yang terbaik untukmu, _Min_"

Sungmin kembali terisak. Sungguh mulia hati Siwon. Ia rela melepaskan Sungmin yang notabenenya adalah seseorang yang Siwon cintai.

'_Saranghae..Sungmin-ah'_

**OoOo**

"Aahhss~ S-sakit!"

Sungmin mendengus kesal. Ia memukul paha Kyuhyun dan kembali mengobati pipi Kyuhyun yang tampak memar karena dipukul oleh Siwon tadi malam.

Sekarang mereka tengah berada diapartemen Sungmin. Setelah acara '_pengakuan_ _dosa'_ dari semua belah pihak. Siwon memutuskan melepaskan Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini! Kenapa tak jujur dari dulu, sih?" Tanya Sungmin ketus. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Ia bergerak mendekati Sungmin dan memeluk erat tubuh gadis itu.

"Aku tau..maafkan aku dan— _Saranghae_"

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia mengelus tangan Kyuhyun yang mendekap perutnya erat.

"_Nado Saranghae, Kyuhyun-ah_"

**FIINNN**

_**Yaayy~! Akhirnya berhasil nyelesain fic ini *fiiuuhh~**_

**Oiya, sekali lagi saya tegaskan. ****Cerita ini ****Ter-inspirasi dari salah satu **_**page**_** yang lagi publish Romance Story(?) **_**So, JANGAN HERAN**_** kalau cerita ini agak nggak asing XD . Pas baca tiba-tiba otak langsung konek ke KyuMin dan berhasil-lah saya ciptakan cerita ini. Ada beberapa bagian yang saya ciptakan sendiri sesuai fikiran saya xD .**

**JJa~ Wanna RCL?**


End file.
